


Harlem Nocturne

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt his tie being tugged on, causing him to slap away those impatient hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harlem Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone go and listen to Harlem Nocturne by Georgie Auld.
> 
> Also I tried Swedish fish for the first time and it was amazing. Also also, a lot of these ideas I got from greentorsos.tumblr.com

Maybe they were intoxicated in these moments. Or maybe their passion for such music just surpassed their differences.

Either way, in the late night, both Droog and Slick headed to the latter's room. Droog with his prized tenor and Slick with his hands buried in his pockets.

Once the door closed, both ignored the world. Midnight City could go without them for a few hours, and the universe could keep rolling without them as well.

It was painfully slow, almost. Slick would wait, still glaring and angry with the world as Droog carefully fingered the saxophone, testing it. He would clean it, making the gold shine in that dim room. After about five minutes, Spades would growl and bang his fist on the table, telling him to hurry up.

Finally, they played. The tenor was loud, but by no means tried to overpower the grand piano. They switched off, roles reversing and one loud then soft. 

Slick sat on the stool, Droog near him. Heat seemed to radiate off them, able to feel each other as well as hear.

Sometimes they would glance at each other, glance at those long fingers creating such music. Glance at the shell the other had, one with various scratches and the other smooth.

Hours would pass like this, the song nearing an end. That's when Slick would grab Droog's tie, forcing the taller to bend down and lock lips with the other. Teeth clanked uncomfortably together and Slick managed to cut Droog's tongue. Neither really cared, but Droog did pull back, murmuring, "You get blood on my tie and you'll find a cue stick replacing your spine."

Slick only laughed. "Kinky. Stop bein' so tall and you wouldn't have to worry about your fucking tie."

"Then stop being so short."

The reply was another bloody kiss, the saxophone slowly being set to the floor. Droog straddled his leader, causing him to lean back into the piano.

An ugly sound emitted from it, causing Spades to growl and push at the other, managing to stand and drag him to another part of the room, away from their instruments.

Diamonds was shoved onto a bed, but the second Slick joined him, he pinned his wrists, smirking down.

"I'm bein' oppressed here."

Droog snorted and shushed him, ignoring the idiotic snickering. He felt his tie being tugged on, causing him to slap away those impatient hands and untie it himself. A newspaper would have been more effective, alas he doubted Slick had any in his room simply because of that.

Slick struggled, managing to get on top of Droog with a smug smirk. He whipped the tie off and flung it, ignoring Droog's grimace and eyes trying to see where it landed. His hands then clutched that ironed button up shirt and tugged, buttons flying as Droog gave a rather undignified screech, pushing Slick and sitting up.

" _Slick_."

"It's fine."

He went for his belt, but Droog grabbed him, slamming him into the bed. He glared down, hands skillfully unbuttoning Slick's shirt. He pulled it off the shorter Dersite, folding it and placing it at the corner of the bed.

"Droog, hurry the fuck up!"

Droog took his own shirt off, which was now ruined. Slick squirmed under him, punching his thighs. Droog folded his shirt, placing it above Slick's. By now Slick was huffing and pouting, but it easily ended when Droog kissed him, their tongues meeting for third time that night.

"You taste like Swedish fish!"

"And you taste as if you've been munching on those Scotty dogs in your drawer."

"Fuck you!"

Droog smirked, slow and eyes full of pleasure as he grinded himself into the other. Slick fought under him, hips bucking up and hands reaching to wrap around Droog's neck.

He managed to be on top again, Droog arching as he tried to remove Slick's hands. He heard his belt unbuckle and sure it was carelessly tossed to the floor. He bucked and pushed Slick, but he remained, hands fumbling with the damned zipper.

When he did manage to get it down, Droog had managed to push him away, his hands now working on Slick.

"Damn it, stand still!"

"You mean 'hold' still."

Slick growled even as his own belt was removed and placed aside. Eyes glaring, he let Droog pull down his pants and underwear, pouncing once he was finally naked.

Struggling, Droog found his face in a pillow. Slick snickered behind him, hands fondling his rear.

"Ya look good like this, Droogy."

He scoffed, feeling Slick on his back as the shorter pulled at his pants and boxers, tossing them. Droog was sure he'd have to buy a whole new outfit after this.

"Lube."

"So _you_ can top? Fuck that, Droogster."

An incredulous noise left Droog. " _Droogster?_ "

He heard Slick spit and grimaced, the expression not faltering when Slick said, "It's fine."

He soon felt Slick's head prod at him, feeling Slick roll his hips slowly. He felt his cock inch in, gritting his teeth. Slick started to speed up, Droog arching from both pain and pleasure.

He felt Slick's hand grasp his cock, snickering, "Your cue stick sure seems happy with my knife."

" _Stop._ "

"What's a matter," he paused, giving a hard thrust, "Droogington?"

"Slick, I will push you off and leave if you keep talking."

He shushed, but only because he focused on his thrusting, twisting this way and that to get an emotion from Droog. The bed squeaked under them as Slick continued, hands fisting the sheets.

Droog moved his own hips, trying to match Slick. He groaned and listened to the labored breathing near his ear. Realization hit him when he realized they were at the edge of the bed.

"Slick-"

Droog shamefully yelped as they fell, Slick cock deep in his right hand man. Droog was now above Slick, glaring down at him as he tried to ease his own aching muscles. Slick only smirked, gripping Droog's hips.

He groaned, slowly starting to ride the other. Straddling Slick, Droog grinded himself onto the other, who moaned under him. 

Slick's expression was bliss, forcing Droog to move faster. Droog let him, starting to pant as he felt the familiar build up. Both were close, bucking and grinding and clawing at each other. Neither wanted to come first, eyes squinting and teeth grinding.

Slick came first, holding down Droog as he groaned. Droog's eyes widen, not expecting to suddenly be filled. The warmth that filled him pushed him over, making him yell, "FUCK!"

They rode out the waves of orgasm, both limp and exhausted. Slowly, they fell from their throbbing high.

Trying to catch their breath, Slick panted, "I didn't think you could cuss like that, Droog Baby."

"Shut up."


End file.
